El camino difícil
by Eclipse218
Summary: AU. Continuación de "Confía en mí" Escogieron el camino difícil para poder estar juntos aunque sabían que su historia probablemente no tendría un final feliz.
1. Chapter 1

Estática. Ruido blanco. Invadiendo su cerebro, entorpeciendo su mente de tal forma que la conversación que tenía lugar a su lado carecía de sentido, reducida a meros sonidos que llenaban el ambiente sin significado alguno. Algo fue puesto justo delante de sus ojos pero su cerebro fue incapaz de interpretar la información que le transmitían. Sin embargo, sí pudo reconocer su propia incapacidad y una sensación de angustia y desamparo se apoderó de él.

Estaban sucediendo cosas a su alrededor. Importantes. Vitales. Y lo único que era capaz de procesar su cerebro era su indefensión, su incapacidad absoluta y su total ignorancia. Su percepción del espacio y del tiempo era defectuosa. Podía estar de pie o cabeza abajo, podían estar pasando horas o segundos. No lo sabía aunque comprendía que _debería_ saberlo. Incluso su percepción de sí mismo comenzaba a verse comprometida. No sabía quién era. Dudaba incluso acerca de si, simplemente, _era_.

Entonces, la estática disminuyó, de forma tan brusca que las náuseas retorcieron su estómago y hubiera vomitado de no haber tenido el estómago vacío.

Las palabras comenzaron a tener sentido. Una voz, femenina, que repetía:

-Levántate.

Una y otra vez. ¿Estaba sentado? ¿Tumbado? La estática disminuyó un poco más y, como un torrente imparable, la lucidez regresó a su mente. No poco a poco, sino en bloque, aunque todavía limitada.

 _Mi nombre es Squall Leonhart, SeeD número_ _41269, y vuelvo a ser un prisionero._

-Levántate.

La orden, ahora que había recuperado hasta cierto punto sus habilidades mentales y motoras, iba acompañada de una fuerza compulsiva externa, que inmediatamente puso en relación con el dolor punzante que sentía en su sien. Un inhibidor. Le habían implantado un inhibidor externo. Podía sentir la energía mako recorriendo las agujas que atravesaban su cráneo y se hundían en su cerebro, compeliéndole a obedecer.

Se puso lentamente en pie, asegurándose primero de que sus piernas sostenían su peso adecuadamente. Había estado sentado en una camilla, comprobó. Ante él aguardaba una joven vestida con una bata blanca y un rostro extremadamente familiar. Sus ojos oscuros le estudiaban con preocupación, y Squall recordó esos mismos ojos llenos de lágrimas en un pasado no muy lejano mientras la joven, _(Rinoa, la compasiva y apasionada Rinoa Heartilly)_ se permitía la familiaridad de acariciar su rostro.

Pudo oír unos pasos a su izquierda y sintió una presencia cerca. Instintivamente, su mente se extendió para identificar a la otra persona en la habitación antes de que sus ojos le facilitaran la información y, de forma inmediata, el inhibidor se activó y una descarga recorrió su cerebro. El dolor le hizo cerrar los ojos y soltó un gruñido. Permaneció quieto mientras se recuperaba de la sensación de malestar y tomó rápida nota de que el inhibidor estaba regulado en uno de sus niveles más altos.

-Supongo que ese pico de actividad justo ahora confirma mi argumentación, doctora Heartilly.

-Con el debido respeto, general, pero no confirma nada. Ha sido una reacción instintiva. Su mente tiene _sentidos_ , que estaba tratando de utilizar, al igual que nosotros utilizamos nuestra vista o nuestro oído de modo natural, sin apenas intencionalidad. Su actividad cerebral sigue siendo baja. El inhibidor hace su trabajo. Ahora bien –el tono de la joven ganó en intensidad- Si lo que quiere es disponer de un SeeD plenamente operativo, debe rebajar la intensidad. A esta escala, Leon solo podrá comprender órdenes sencillas, de una o dos palabras.

-¿Cómo un perro? –la voz del general sonó divertida.

Rinoa apretó los labios en una línea de desaprobación. Squall, que mantenía sus ojos clavados en ella, agradeció internamente su muestra de empatía.

-Un SeeD es un ser humano controlado por medios artificiales para mantener las cualidades que le hacen superior a nosotros bajo control. En una escala evolutiva, los perros somos nosotros, general.

-Guarde su relativismo para quien lo pueda apreciar, doctora Heartilly. Los SeeDs son armas, y éste en particular es un arma extremadamente peligrosa.

-El inhibidor externo es incluso más efectivo que el interno. No le amenazará de ninguna manera mientras esté conectado. Puede reducir la intensidad sin temor, y su "arma" estará disponible para trabajar para usted más eficientemente que en su estado actual.

-Leon se ha deshecho de un inhibidor en el pasado –apuntó el general.

-No por sí mismo. –le recordó Rinoa.

-Mh –el general asintió y una mueca afeó su rostro- Gracias por recordármelo, doctora. Devuélvale su mente, pues, lo suficiente para que comprenda sus instrucciones y para que entienda que no tiene posibilidad de desobedecerlas. Veamos si podemos hacer aparecer en sus ojos un poco de desesperación.

Sin disimular su disgusto ante sus palabras, la doctora manipuló los controles en su terminal de muñeca, antes de ceder el aparato al general. Squall, nuevamente dueño de su mente, torció la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada divertida del general Sefiroth y hubo de hacer un esfuerzo casi físico para mantener una expresión neutral en su rostro. Si Sefiroth quería ver desesperación en su mirada, eso era lo último que le obsequiaría. Al menos eso seguía estando en su mano.

-General –realizó el saludo reglamentario y aguardó, maldiciendo internamente su mala suerte.

De los únicos tres generales que quedaban, le había tocado el psicópata en suerte. No recordaba claramente los eventos que habían terminado con él nuevamente en manos de la estructura militar que daba soporte a las Brigadas Libres, pero sí sabía que Cloud podía estar muerto. Había resultado herido de gravedad, aunque los detalles escapaban de su mente como escurridizas criaturas que se burlaran de sus intentos por atraparlas. Le dolía tanto la cabeza que casi deseó que el embotamiento regresara.

-Leon –el general sonrió ampliamente- Prepárate para recibir tus instrucciones.

Una sensación de aprensión ante la expresión de relamida satisfacción del general creció en su interior pero Leon se forzó a mantener el rostro impasible.

El general alzó una pequeña pantalla de 7 pulgadas para que pudiera ver los datos: Capitán Cloud Strife, Brigada Libre número… No continuó leyendo. Un nudo se había instalado en su garganta al ver la foto que ilustraba el conjunto de datos.

-Localizar y destruir al traidor Cloud Strife.

Y, a pesar de su situación y de la orden recibida, Leon sintió una exultante sensación de calidez y alivio.

Cloud estaba vivo.


	2. Chapter 2

-Hey, Leon.

Levantando la mirada brevemente de su desayuno, Leon asintió a modo de saludo e hizo sitio en el banco para que Ehrgeiz se sentara a su lado.

-Circulan algunas historias alucinantes sobre ti –el joven todavía no había terminado de sentarse y, fiel a su estilo, ya encadenaba palabras- Cuando te tocó en suerte el oficial Strife, nos preocupamos, ¿sabes? Me refiero a mí y a Blue. A los demás hace tiempo que les perdimos la pista. Pero lo de ahora… -la mirada de Ehrgeiz se desvió hacia la mesa de los oficiales durante unos segundos- Sefirot. No sé si podrás sobrevivir a Sefirot, tío. Los dos SeeDs que ha tenido bajo su supervisión fueron dados de baja por estrés intenso y acabaron sus días como sujetos de laboratorio. ¿Cómo lo llevas tú? –sus ojos buscaron los de Leon, pero éste mantuvo la vista baja- Mal, ¿eh?... ¡Hyne! –exclamó de repente en un siseo cargado de vehemencia-¡Llevas un inhibidor externo! Estás jodido, tío. Sefirot va a barrer los suelos con tu psique. ¿Puedes negarte a obedecer sus órdenes? –ante el cabeceo negativo de Leon, continuó preguntando- ¿Crees que puedes soslayarlas? –un desganado encogimiento de hombros fue su única respuesta- Oye, tío, ya sé que eres reservado pero estoy intentando… ¿te ha prohibido hablar? –Leon le miró nuevamente y asintió- Pedazo de mierda con forma de general…. ¿No puedes hablar con nadie?

Leon pareció dudar durante unos segundos y finalmente negó con la cabeza y se señaló la sien.

-¿Sólo te ha prohibido hablar con otros SeeDs? –Leon asintió y Ehrgeiz soltó un vigoroso resoplido de indignación- Un momento, ¿te estoy metiendo en problemas ahora mismo? –añadió de golpe, haciendo ademán de levantarse.

La mano de Leon se cerró sobre su brazo para detener su movimiento.

-No me extraña que te apetezca un poco de compañía civilizada en estas circunstancias –asintió Ehrgeiz relajando su postura en el banco- Pase lo que pase… -dudó unos segundos y acabó por cerrar la boca y no continuar cuando la doctora Heartilly entró en el comedor e ignorando a los ocupantes de la zona gris se encaminó directa a la zona roja, la reservada a los SeeDs.

-Viene hacia aquí –constató lo obvio.

-Buenos días –saludó la doctora con una sonrisa- ¿Os importa si me siento aquí con vosotros?

-Adelante –invitó Ehrgeiz. La presencia de la doctora entre los SeeDs era un suceso relativamente común que ya no despertaba desconfianza en nadie. Los militares conocían su pasión por su trabajo, una dedicación al estudio de los SeeDs que valoraban especialmente, y los SeeDs agradecían el trato humanitario que les dispensaba, aunque no pudieran pasar por alto el hecho de que fuera la jefa del servicio encargado de implantar los dispositivos que les convertían en sirvientes.

-Manteneros tranquilos, no reaccionéis exageradamente. Actuad como si lo que vais a escuchar a continuación fuera lo más normal del mundo –comenzó Rinoa atrayendo inmediatamente la atención de los dos SeeDs- Ehrgeiz, puedes formar parte de esto si quieres, o puedes retirarte en cualquier momento. Confío en tu discreción.

Llevándose el tenedor a la boca y con un semblante plácido, Rinoa trataba de aparentar normalidad, pero Ehrgeiz vio temblar su mano y un rápido sondeo superficial le desveló el estado de intensa agitación en el que se hallaba la mujer. Las siguientes palabras de Rinoa le hicieron comprender de golpe por qué y a punto estuvo de atragantarse con el agua que estaba bebiendo.

-Leon, tengo una propuesta para ti.


	3. Chapter 3

-Solo es un SeeD.

La afirmación, hecha con la más absoluta entonación de _fait accompli_ , era, por descontado, cierta en cada una de sus letras. Fue la connotación de "no merece la pena" que la acompañaba lo que enervó a Cloud hasta el punto de querer soltar un puñetazo en la cara de su compañero. Lo cual, además de absurdo, hubiera resultado contraproducente pues Cid Highwind no sólo era su amigo sino que, en esta cuestión, era su único aliado.

-Si estás tratando de consolarme, de hacerme desistir o de razonar conmigo sobre la base de que un SeeD, de que Squall, es menos que un ser humano, te estás equivocando de medio a medio, Cid –gruñó Cloud- Y, además, me estás ofendiendo.

-Ya no eres un crío –le amonestó Cid, poco impresionado- El mar está lleno de peces. Encontrarás a otro.

Levantándose de la silla, y disimulando como pudo la sensación de mareo que le asaltó por el brusco movimiento, Cloud cogió su chaqueta del respaldo y la colocó sobre sus hombros antes de salir a la pequeña terraza anexa al salón del apartamento. Estaban en un séptimo piso y Cloud miró hacia abajo, al tráfico que iba y venía en las primeras horas de la noche hasta que sintió que la monotonía y la normalidad calmaban sus nervios. Su mano derecha acarició los vendajes que cubrían su pecho, sobre la terrible herida que Sefirot le había infringido y, por centésima vez, se maldijo a sí mismo por no haber sido más rápido, más fuerte, más certero. Había perdido a Squall y sólo podía culparse a sí mismo por ello.

Si solo hubiera sido mejor haciendo su trabajo.

Si solo hubiera prestado atención a las múltiples señales que indicaban que habían llamado la atención del más peligroso de los generales que quedaban en activo.

Si solo…

Con un suspiro derrotado, Cloud apoyó los brazos en la barandilla y alzó la mirada al cielo. Apenas se veían estrellas en ese paisaje urbano. Se preguntó si, estuviera donde estuviera, el cielo sobre Squall estaría cuajado de luces. A Squall le gustaba contemplar las estrellas, rememoró, y el pensamiento puso una sonrisa en su rostro. Squall disfrutaba de placeres muy simples: las estrellas, el sonido del mar, las formas de las nubes… cosas imposibles de comprar con dinero.

Una punzada en la herida le obligó a enderezar su postura para aliviar algo de la presión sobre la misma. Sus dedos volvieron automáticamente a su pecho, como si su mano tuviera el poder de contener el dolor y, entonces, como una revelación, un pensamiento tranquilizador atravesó su mente.

Él no era el único que había cometido errores.

-No me mataste, cabrón –susurró a la noche.

Un claxon sonó en la calle más abajo y Cloud dejó su mirada vagar por el tráfico y los movimientos de los peatones por las aceras.

Sefirot había atravesado su pecho con su espada. El impacto había provocado que sus pies perdieran contacto con el suelo y la expresión en el rostro de Sefirot, mezcla de la excitación del combate y de pura satisfacción mientras empalaba su cuerpo, estaba grabada a fuego en la mente de Cloud. La fuerza de la estocada había provocado que gotas de su sangre salpicaran el rostro del general, y un atisbo de su verdadera naturaleza, de su sadismo, había quedado patente cuando el general había lamido aquéllas que habían caído cerca de su boca. Sefirot había probado su sangre y se había regodeado en su momento de victoria, añadiendo humillación a la derrota.

Y, en manos de semejante monstruo, estaba Squall.

Cid se plantó a su lado con un cigarrillo encendido en los labios. Sin decir palabra, le ofreció la cajetilla a Cloud, que negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento –se disculpó el neurocirujano con brusquedad- Quizás no me expresé con suficiente exactitud. Tienes razón. Leon no es "solo" un SeeD. Es un SeeD. Y un buen tipo, a su manera callada y extraña –añadió y, como para quitarle hierro a la situación, dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro de Cloud- Eso es lo bonito de este mundo, ¿verdad? Que todos somos diferentes.

Cloud asintió a sus palabras, reconociendo con alivio la bandera blanca que Cid ondeaba conciliadoramente.

-Gracias, Cid.

-Sabes que te ayudaré, chico. –añadió con un gruñido, sonando enfadado como cada vez que se sentía incómodo- Solo espero que salgamos de esta vivos para poder contarlo. Sefirot… joder. No hay un cabrón mayor bajo el cielo –dando un intensa calada a su cigarrillo, continuó- Eres consciente de que contra Sefirot no existe manera de hacer las cosas a medias, ¿verdad? Esto no es sólo traer a Leon de vuelta. Es él o nosotros.

Cloud asintió gravemente, con la determinación pintada en la cara y Cid volvió a gruñir.

-El mundo tendrá que agradecérnoslo.


End file.
